<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Applied theory on kissing aliens (and being kissed in return) by Guess_im_the_foot_guy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211947">Applied theory on kissing aliens (and being kissed in return)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_the_foot_guy/pseuds/Guess_im_the_foot_guy'>Guess_im_the_foot_guy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Direct continuation of 'proper experimental procedure' one, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gordon has GAD, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Tommy Will give gordon a shovel talk if need be, but have u considered gordon being alien to BENREY?, read the username!! I am making it clear theres feetman!, sure benrey is a cool alien to gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_the_foot_guy/pseuds/Guess_im_the_foot_guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the last fic in the series rather than a standalone, and a general continuation of What Needs To Be Done By Me re: Benrey and feet<br/>Benrey and Gordon get a protracted moment of peace alone to discuss the thing between them better, which leads to fooling around (in which they talk even more).</p><p> </p><p>AKA: Benrey finally gets to give Gordon that kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, background Bubby/Harold coomer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The same warning here as in feetman's revenge applies: While Wayne may have said that it's fine now to make adult content, still do not be a freako, do not send this to anyone on the team. Thank. And again, as for it's general existence, there are so many steps involved before even reading this here note that I can't see how someone could possibly end up here on accident.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gordon and Benrey caught up with the others, they'd already found a living area, and had raided the breakroom and vending machines.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hello Gordon! Are you feeling better?” Coomer exclaimed. Beside him, Bubby was chugging a container of what looked like plain yogurt. He said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Gordon said gratefully. “Thanks for giving me time, guys- hopefully that won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled encouragingly at him. “That’s- that’s ok, Mister Freeman. It-it-it all worked out anyways since- um,” He put his hands out for emphasis. “We found locker rooms!!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>With</em> showers!” Coomer added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo really? Oh hell yeah.” Benrey said.</p><p> </p><p>“We were all, um, going to get cleaned up a little, and we, we thought you’d like to, too.” Tommy continued. “We were, um, all going to go there now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo why don’t Gordon and I just take the ladies’ room. Not like there’s... ladies. So it's ok right. Can we?”</p><p> </p><p>"Genders are a scam." Bubby groused.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo we can have the room to ourselves, then? Thank you? As love birds?"</p><p> </p><p>"Benrey-" Gordon started, but was talked over.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, yes you can. Fuck you." Bubby was never one to go back on something he'd said, no matter how silly it was. Benrey fist pumped and jumped in a little circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Victory, fuck yeah. Honeymoon."</p><p> </p><p>"Benrey, we aren't married. I barely like you."</p><p> </p><p>"Splendamoon."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon was too busy physically closing his eyes against the assault on his brain that was a splendamoon to respond, and Coomer did it for him, anyway.</p><p>"Hm... splenda "MOON" would imply to me that it is like a honeymoon, but perhaps low budget, or between two low-income people. May I suggest the term 'Promise-moon?'</p><p> </p><p>"What's the promise?" Bubby asked disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like a promise <em>ring,</em> my dear Bubby! But a moon!"</p><p> </p><p>"You never gave ME a promise ring. OR the moon."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because we skipped right to the main event and got married! And because the moon is too big to fit in our office!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph." Bubby said, still looking put out. "...I want one anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if that's the case, I'll be sure to take you shopping as soon as we're out of this whole kerfuffle! Would you like an engagement ring as well?"</p><p> </p><p>Bubby narrowed his eyes. "I'll think about it and get back to you."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy spoke up. "Why not call- call it a, the "rehearsal moon?"</p><p> </p><p>Gordon looked at him in dismay. "Tommy... you too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Mr. Freeman. It was- uh, a cute idea."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, and put a hand on Benrey's shoulder to steer him away. "We're going to go, now, ok? Thanks for the privacy, I'm very grateful, but goodbye now."</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun fucking.” Bubby said blandly as he rifled through a locker he’d pried open and threw a towel to Coomer. He snatched it out of midair with surprising efficiency and waved cheerfully.</p><p>"Have fun fucking!"</p><p> </p><p>Gordon all but pushed Benrey along ahead of him trying to leave the room as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>"Helllyeah. Thank's for the assist, Freeman." Benrey said as they walked. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Woman's lockers gonna have the <em>good</em> soaps."</p><p> </p><p>"....Is THAT why you wanted us to get to use them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Duh."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon shook his head a little. The wonder that was Benrey never ceased.</p><p> </p><p>The women’s locker rooms were right down the hall, and after only a moment the doors came into view. But as he approached, Gordon ran into something that stopped his progress with a little grunt. He looked down in confusion to find Benrey’s hand pressed flat to his chest. Benrey himself was pulling out what Gordon liked to call his ‘big fuck off gun’.</p><p>“Yo stay here please? Just a sec.”</p><p>Before Gordon could protest, Benrey was already through the door. He sighed, considered obeying for just a second, and then followed him in anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“WARNING SHOT.”</p><p> </p><p>….Just in time to see Benrey holler blankly at the empty room and shoot at the far wall, the fired energy bolt immediately ricocheting off of it and bouncing around. Gordon squealed and hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>When he looked up, Benrey had noticed his entry, and was frowning mightily at him.</p><p>“Wh-why’d you do that? Why’d you come in? I said not to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did <em>you</em> SHOOT THAT THING FOR <em>NO REASON</em>?!”he bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey frowned harder. “Noise woulda’ brought out any bad- …bads. So I wouldn’t have to hunt them. I know how impatient you get.”</p><p> </p><p>That actually made sense, especially since Benrey had told him to stay out of the room. Gordon felt a sense of creeping guilt and embarrassment that he’d more than fulfilled Benrey’s prophecy.</p><p>“Oh. Uh, sorry, Benrey.”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey nodded right away though, as if that had satisfied him, and offered Gordon a hand up. “As long as you know what you did. Accepted, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon took the hand up, and looked around curiously. Even if it was pretty much the apocalypse, he was interested- he'd never been in the women's lockers, and he'd always sort of wondered if they were different than the men’s ones. Not really, as it turned out, to his slight disappointment. It was a big room- biological sciences was one of their largest departments (And now, he guessed, he knew why). But that was the only impressive thing about it. The walls and floor were white and grey concrete, with rows of lockers jutting out into the room instead of lining the walls, and slatted wooden benches in between each set. If it was like the men's in terms of bathing, around some corner they'd find sets of shower heads with a grid of curtains separating them, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Raid time." Benrey said, unclipping his vest to set on one of the benches.</p><p> </p><p>"Raid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah bro. Soap and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Gordon said. "You're advocating stealing? You? Mr. <em>'oh no vandalism, oh no murder, look it might be the apocalypse but you don't have security clearance for this area'</em>????"</p><p> </p><p>Benrey shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with his own hypocrisy. "No one’s gonna use it. Like the vending machines."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon decided to give up on trying to understand Benrey's mind and just accept that. "I guess you're right. This whole place is probably gonna get destroyed, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Benrey nodded, and went around the corner to the next row of lockers, pulling on doors as he went. Gordon had a feeling he'd be taking everything nice he came across, more or less. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he was going to do any differently himself, mind. He pulled on the lockers nearest him too, and after a moment's hesitation, jimmied a few of them open if the locks were old or busted enough to make it easy. Before long he had a small pile of soaps and hair products, and a clean towel. It was definitely more than any one man required for a shower, since he'd grabbed everything that looked mostly new or really nice, but... it's like Benrey said. Apocalypse and all. And the idea of smelling nice and feeling clean for the first time in what felt like eons (and might well be the last time of his life) was something he really, <em>really</em> wanted to happen right now.</p><p>He set the towel down beside him and began the arduous process of unlatching all of the armor he had on. The process first required the HEV suit to be unpowered, but its battery had died shortly after the hallway incident and he'd not had a chance to charge it, anyway, so he was good on that front. There was probably a station or two in an area like this- he'd hunt around for one afterwards. For now, he just worked as quickly as he could, beyond eager to get the smell of that water off of him. He probably couldn’t do much to clean the suit itself, but he tried not to think about that now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooooooohhhh shiiiitttttt.” Benrey suddenly lisped in his ''delighted'' voice, so loudly that it carried across the rows of lockers between them. Gordon looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Find something?”</p><p> </p><p>"Found something? Hell yeah bro I <em>found something</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Benrey popped out from around the corner with possibly the smuggest smile Gordon had ever seen him wear before, waving a half-full bottle of body wash.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, soap? Yeah, that’s good I guess. But I’ve found a few other-“</p><p> </p><p>“No man, no you- you don’t understand have a look at this.”</p><p>Benrey threw the bottle to him, and Gordon barely managed to catch it. He looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Bath and Body works? What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three words man: Warm. Vanilla. Sugar. Bouta be irresistible over here. Gimme that.”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey had already returned, and confiscated the soap back before ducking slightly back around the corner, probably to change.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wait- Benrey."</p><p> </p><p>Benrey's face popped back around the corner, this time sans helmet. His hair was a mess- stuck mostly to his head with sweat but fluffed the wrong way in other places. Which…. was NOT cute. No. Not at ALL. Gordon shook his head to clear it of any thoughts of (NOT) cuteness before making his request.</p><p>"If you see any nice conditioner, snag it for me, ok?"  The idea of having clean, not straw-like hair in this shithole was a small but very welcome concept, especially after the flooding-induced panic attack earlier. He couldn't wait until every part of that he could put behind him was behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey saluted him jauntily and disappeared back around the corner. After that, there was a lot more banging and clanging. Gordon decided not to worry about the vandalism he’d just incited.</p><p> </p><p>When he was de-suited he stretched as much as he could in every direction, his muscles extra stiff after all the stress. Then he removed his (unfortunately sweaty) clothes and laid them out on the bench. He’d attempt to wash them, but they wouldn’t have time to dry. And he was NOT about to be wet under the suit, so they were just going to have to be a lost cause.</p><p>He’d heard water start running while he was unlatching his boots, so he assumed that Benrey had found the showers at some point. He wrapped his pilfered towel around his waist and followed the sound.</p><p>Benrey wasn’t far- at the end of the last row on this side of the room was the bathing area, and steam was currently billowing from one corner of it. Gordon noted that Benrey’s big-fuck-off-gun was propped against the wall. Just in case, he guessed. He probably should’ve done the same, but oh well.  </p><p>Gordon paused. He felt just a bit of hesitancy about just…<em> joining</em> Benrey in the shower. It wasn’t like they’d ever been naked together. But then again, he’d also very definitely cum all over Benrey’s face, and that was…probably more intimate? Is naked non-sexual activity more intimate, or clothed sex? Well, he reasoned, either way he wanted a shower more than anything else on earth right about now, so he manned up and marched towards the sound anyway.</p><p>Benrey was facing away from him, already astoundingly foamy- Gordon could smell the vanilla from here. Judging by the fact that the water sluicing off of him was almost black with grime, however, he couldn’t really call it overkill. There was a pile of his own stolen bath goods on one of the chairs he’d dragged over to the shower he was under, and his towel hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon didn’t think he’d been noticed yet. He couldn’t resist taking the chance to look Benrey over, just a little.</p><p>He was a compact man- but in better shape than his posture suggested.  His black  hair was now slicked against his head; when not all messy, it almost reached his shoulders in the back. And he was pale- that wasn’t odd for people who worked 10 hour shifts in a deeply underground facility, but Benrey was almost supernaturally so. If he was human, Gordon would be more worried for his health. Hopefully whatever he was  couldn’t get anemic.</p><p> And- he didn’t think Benrey would mind, since he was bragging about it earlier so insistently, but he still blushed a little guiltily as he oogled his ass. Dammit, it <em>was</em> round. Even more unfortunately, it looked like it might be a perfect handful.</p><p>Most unfortunate of all, however, was the way Gordon could still see a decent peek at that monster he was packing between his legs, even though he was facing away. It was kind of hypnotic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey. Bein’ a perv, huh?”</p><p>Benrey didn’t seem too concerned to have noticed him staring- in fact, he struck an over-dramatic cheesecake pose against the wall to go with his casual greeting, ass out. He even winked, although his expression was bland as anything.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon jumped about a foot in the air. “What!? No!!” He exclaimed mostly out of embarrassment, since it was obviously untrue. “Don’t-don’t you vogue at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey shrugged. “Givin’ you more t’look at is all.” But he went back to washing himself without further complaint.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon understood the eagerness to get clean well- it was strong enough now that a shower was within his grasp to quickly overcome his embarrassment, and he went to turn on the showerhead beside Benrey before looking through his own stash of items. Grabbing a bar of some kind of herb-filled craft soap that he’d found that didn’t look like it’d ever been used, he scrubbed himself thoroughly head to toe, trying to scrub off even the mental imprint of the last few days from his skin.</p><p>Benrey spoke out of the blue. “Hey, wanna do some gay shit.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“WHAT?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna wash my hair bro? Be super homo in here please? No one’s gonna see, it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon, already well on his way to a scolding, stopped in his tracks. Oh. By gay shit he meant. Gay shit. Gordon felt a little guilty. Why did he keep thinking Benrey was talking about something sexual when he wasn’t? Was <em>he</em> the perv here? He nodded before he could think it through.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- ok. What should I use?”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey shrugged. “Up to you, bro.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon didn’t feel he had the right to protest currently, so he assessed Benrey’s haul for vanilla hair products, since that was so far the only scent he knew Benrey liked. He didn’t find any, so settled on lavender castile soap and a bottle of lush he himself had found for conditioner, because it also had lavender in it, but also just because it was nice.</p><p> </p><p>When he started washing Benrey’s hair, he sighed a blissful little sigh, wiggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still.” Gordon complained, but there was no bite in it.</p><p> </p><p>He caught a glimpse of Benrey’s face when he moved him to rinse the soap out of his hair. He was smiling smugly, eyes closed, fully enjoying himself. Gordon couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>He conditioned his hair extra-well, because this was a light conditioner.  And anyway, there was no reason to conserve expensive hair products in a place that was probably doomed.</p><p> </p><p>“American cream huh? Nice… good taste.” Benrey mumbled without opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I know you’d know what that was?”</p><p>“Hey you picked it first bro we are. We are on equal gay levels here.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon just sighed and maneuvered his relaxed Benrey to rinse it out. After, Benrey shook his head like a dog and turned to face him. His hair was already looking like it was going to be a lot fluffier when clean and dry. ...Not that Gordon noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Now you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I wanna wash your hair too bro, gay shit remember. Come on.” He started pushing Gordon towards the chair so his head wouldn’t be too high up for Benrey to reach, pausing only to deposit everything on it onto the floor before gesturing for him to sit. Gordon went, laughing in spite of himself. Why not.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Ok, chill- I can sit on my own, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno about that.” Benrey grumbled, but obliged, going to get some kind of herbal shampoo. When he returned, he stood in front of Gordon, which was a surprise, and poured some onto his wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey hummed, massaging Gordon’s scalp a little as he worked up some foam. And, dammit to hell, apparently even with their contact recently Gordon must’ve still not gotten enough hugs these last few months or whatever, because the touches felt so intimate it was almost agonizing. His eyes couldn’t find a place to land comfortably, especially because Benrey currently seemed content to just look him directly in the face as he worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- tilt your head back a little please?”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon was almost startled when the gentle movements of Benreys’ hands stopped. He wasn’t trying to push Gordon into the water, either. Just waiting patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon did, swallowing, and then Benrey leaned in to gently run fingers through his hair and wash out all of the suds, careful not to snag. He was practically in Gordon’s lap. Gordon tried not to think about that. Gordon tried not to think about <em>anything</em>. Or <em>look </em>at anything. He tried not to do <em>anything at all</em> except tilt his head back and ignore the embarrassingly electric feeling filling him from Benrey just massaging his scalp, standing so close.</p><p>He wasn’t doing a very good job. When Benrey stepped away, he caught himself just before making some kind of embarrassing noise of protest.</p><p> </p><p>And when Benrey bent over a little to look through the conditioners he’d dutifully retrieved for him, Gordon sure hoped he was doing it on purpose, because his eyes were immediately glued to the cute, heart shaped little ass being all but presented to him. He remembered how he’d teased Benrey from being so interested in just staring at his feet last time with regret. Because right now, his dick had decided that Gordon was <em>very</em> interested in just looking, thank you. When Benrey turned around he tore his gaze away to the ceiling immediately, but he was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato even if by some miracle Benrey didn’t notice the slight half-chub he’d developed, and it was kind of pointless.</p><p>If Benrey did, he didn’t say anything, though. He just scooped some kind of hair treatment that smelled like peppermints and almond onto his hands, then set about smoothing it through Gordon’s clean hair. It seemed like a very good choice, which Gordon appreciated- but only absently. Too much of his brain was preoccupied with how close their faces were.</p><p> </p><p>When Benrey tipped his head back again, silently this time, his own cheeks a little pink and the atmosphere overwhelmingly heavy and intimate, Gordon’s resolve broke. The way Benrey was cupping his head to keep water out of his ears was too much like a pre-kiss move for him not to actually make it one. It was all too easy to push forwards in his lax grip and press their lips together softly.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey made a surprised noise against his mouth, but after barely a moment of tense waiting on his reaction, Gordon felt him relax into his arms. Relieved, he took the liberty of finishing the action and pulling Benrey close against him- it wasn't hard. It was easy to forget when he was in full kit and armed to the teeth (and doing weird alien shit on top of it), but Benrey was a lot smaller than him, and had practically been in his lap already. Gordon could bundle him right up in his arms with ease- and it felt unnervingly good to do so.</p><p>He was doing it now only so Benrey didn't have to keep holding himself up to return the kiss, so it was fine, he told himself halfheartedly. Utilitarian. Not possessive at all. Gordon had no desire to possess any part of Benrey- not his time, not his affection, not that jealous protective way <em>he</em> acted which caused Gordon so much trouble (which was thus NOT cute, nor flattering, not even when Benrey was threatening someone else on his behalf, or kicking open doors prepared to fight a monster for him, or-)</p><p>His brain reminded him that he hadn't been breathing, and he broke the kiss, mentally shaking himself out of that train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey was panting a little, too. "What's gotten into <em>you</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Adrenaline, maybe. You questioning it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit. Definitely not, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon shook his head. "Wait. Don't be sorry- just… don't question it. OK?" Gordon sure didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok." Benrey said in a very small voice.</p><p> </p><p>Alright. Fine. Maybe that tone made him feel a<em> little</em> possessive. Gordon had suddenly had a thought that he hoped was as good an idea as it sounded to his amorous brain at the moment.  "Here. Let me show you."</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wait for a response before he settled his hand on the small of Benrey's back to keep him in place, and bent to kiss under his jaw.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh- Mm." the little noise that Benrey had interrupted his own surprise with was pleased, and he curved into Gordon’s hold on him, leaning his head back to give him better access. Gordon took it, kissing up and then back down his throat on both sides before sucking a mark into the wet, warm skin in the hollow of his throat. Besides the slightly obnoxious (but undeniably fitting, if only because of that) warm vanilla sugar soap Gordon could slightly taste, Benrey himself tasted of nothing at all that he could sense. Maybe that was another one of the more alien things about him.</p><p>Benrey let out a little shivery, half voiced breath that wasn't quite a moan. Whoops. He’d gotten a little carried away chasing the flavor of his skin. That was going to be a hickey for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon broke away with a sheepish smile, half-holding Benrey up and watching him try to catch his breath. He was blushing all down to his chest by now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that we didn't do this before the... uh, the sex earlier, by the way." Gordon said. "I feel a little shitty about it, I'll be honest."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why? No man, that whole thing was a great- it was a nice time." Benrey insisted. "The only bad part was that I-"</p><p>He cut himself off suddenly. Gordon felt a wave of anxiety wash through him. What- bad? What had been bad for him?</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- bad?” he repeated out loud. “What was bad? Benrey?" He gently squeezed his bicep.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Benrey's dreamy look was gone, replaced with a tenser, shiftier expression.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon frowned. "Like shit it was nothing. Please tell me what it was, man. Otherwise I'll worry about it." he added, hoping Benrey cared enough about that for it to help.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey headbutted him gently in the chest, staying there. “Just something I kinda wanted to do- don’t worry about it. Forget about it actually. Delete. Gone.”</p><p><br/>
“No can do, bud.”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey rolled his face against Gordon’s chest, muffling his voice. “Try harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it toe sucking?”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey shot back, sputtering, smacking Gordon in the chest so hard with both hands it almost knocked the breath out of him. “What? <em>No!</em> <em>Not <strong>sucking toes</strong>- I just meant kissi-“</em></p><p> </p><p>The sentence cut off so immediately that it was like he was a radio someone unplugged. Before Gordon’s eyes, all of the color bled out of Benrey’s face. He was already a very pale man, but now he’d gotten so ashen that Gordon worried he’d actually fall over. He took him by the shoulder, hastily reassuring him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, whoa there Benrey. It’s ok, man. That’s fine, kisses are great! You wanna kiss my toes, that’s- that’s great, ok. That’s even more normal than the sucking. I think? ”</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to ramble a little, so he shut his dumb mouth. Benrey had put a hand on his forearm lightly, like he really was holding himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon was confused by the answer to say the least, and replied on instinct. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"It’s <em>weird</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>"Benrey, look at me." He wouldn't, so Gordon gently took him by the chin until he could meet his sullen gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Kisses aren't weird at all. If anything, it was on me for being a douche and taking advantage of you for sex."</p><p> </p><p>Benrey didn’t resist the hand on his face, but looked off to the side anyway. “You weren’t takin’ advantage. It was something I wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>"Whether you wanted it or not, I usually like to be more reciprocal with... that stuff."</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon threw his hands up. “Sex, man! We had sex, and I didn’t pay as much attention to you as I’d like. Happy? It sort of felt like something selfish for most of it, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Selfish? Wha? But I <em>liked </em>it.” Benrey was looking at him now- confusion replacing his previous dismay.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I liked it a lot too. I wasn't lying."</p><p> </p><p>"But….. But it's weird." Benrey repeated after a pause, clearly struggling. Gordon pressed forwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it weird if I like the idea? Because it sounds just fine to me. Especially since I’m all clean right now."</p><p> </p><p>  “Y’not- are you just saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Gordon declared firmly. “Hell. Wanna do it right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Realization finally seemed to dawn on Benrey. "Oh. Shit. Niice. I mean, yes please. Gimme those tootsies."</p><p> </p><p>Benrey eagerly slipped off his lap, dropping right to his knees instead before Gordon. Gordon was used enough to the position after last time not to object this go round. He just extended one leg slightly, and Benrey took his ankle gently, cupping his heel with the other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon paused for a second.</p><p>“…Wait.”</p><p>Shower floors were gross as hell.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Benrey sounded a little pouty, and looked even more so when Gordon looked down and met his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you catching something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, come on. I’ll be fine. We’ve been swimming in all kinds of groady-“ He stopped suddenly. “Uh- Oops. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Oh right, earlier. Gordon had almost forgotten in the weirdness of the situation. “Don’t- uh, don’t worry about that, ok? I don’t have a specific phobia of water or anything. I think that...that, was just all of the stress. You know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Ok, I got you.” Benrey nodded like he was, in fact, making a specific note of that. Gordon wondered if he’d actually remember.</p><p> </p><p>“But seriously bro, don’t back out on me now.” He added in his most petulantly pleading voice. “Don’t be a jerk, mean. Don’t go back on what you agreed and break a guy’s heart ok? Please? I couldn't take it I'd waste away.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon laughed, holding up his hands defensively. “Oh- of course, sorry. Jeez, man, you really <em>do</em> like this, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” Benrey looked like he’d trapped himself. Gordon took the opportunity to interrupt, and hopefully keep him from getting too embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“What if you just washed them first? That’s kind of like a massage, right? And we’ve done that. Do you think it’d be something you’d-“</p><p> </p><p>He paused as the hands on his ankle and foot suddenly tightened into a vice grip. Benrey was looking at him like a cat that’d just seen a pile of 500 catnip mice.</p><p> </p><p>“…like.. that?...”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey nodded really hard the entire time he was talking and spoke up the second he was done. “Yes, yep, yeah-please? I would, thank you? That would be fine, uh.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon smiled. Success, baby. He looked through their collected stash on the ground next to him. “Great. Bar, or liquid?”</p><p> </p><p>“That gardenia one.” Benrey said instantly and authoritatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow- ok. You’re the expert, I guess.” Gordon chuckled, and rifled through them until he found the square white bottle in question. Gordon was no expert in skincare, but even so it still looked like this could well be the most expensive one here. Sly, Benrey. Gordon felt a little flutter of... something in response to the sneaky pampering.</p><p>He tossed the bottle to Benrey, who caught it easily and started right in.</p><p>He had already washed of course-, so there wasn't much that needed to be done to make sure he had no shower-floor germs on him. Benrey, however, set about a careful and thorough routine anyway. It was a lot like the massage- with Benrey tenderly rubbing under the arch of his foot with both thumbs and between each toe and… well, everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon sighed in bliss. This was dangerous- he could see himself getting far too used to this treatment. “Man, I don’t know why more people don’t like this stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- probably because I’m getting’ a boner from it right now?” Benrey’s tone just dripped with “duh”.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon shrugged a little, feeling cheeky. “Like I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell’d they find you, man. You didn’t even like this ‘till like. Just now.” Benrey muttered, but there was a little smile on his face. Gordon liked that expression.</p><p> </p><p>When he was satisfied with the now sparkling clean state of Gordon’s “tootsies”, Benrey motioned for him to move over, and rinsed them off just as carefully. Then, he paused, hands still feeling just a little cool on Gordon’s warm skin despite how long they’d been touching at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon could kind of guess the reason for his continued nerves- they were both buck-naked, and neither one of them were exactly soft, either. Benrey much more so than Gordon, to be fair. As much as he liked the treatment, it wasn’t a turn-on on it’s own for him yet. (Yet?.... he decided not to dwell on that thought). The way Benrey’s piece hung heavily between his legs when hard was both impressive and distracting, and Gordon had to keep reminding himself not to stare. He was just so… big. And not bad to look at besides just size, either; his dick suited Gordon’s tastes unfortunately well, uncut and fat. Benrey’s half-lidded, focused expression was a welcome sight too, so he tried to focus on that instead.</p><p>Gordon felt… affectionate, which was weird. But he didn’t think he could change it, and so much had happened to him recently that he didn’t especially want to try, either. All he wanted to do right now was help Benrey with his nerves, actually.</p><p> </p><p>“Benrey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Benrey looked up at him like he was worried he’d missed something. Gordon gave him his most reassuring smile back, hoping this would get him as good as he anticipated it would.</p><p> </p><p>“May I please have a kiss?”</p><p> </p><p> ----</p><p>Benrey was in heaven again. Or… somewhere again- the same somewhere as before. It was an odd feeling. The steamy air, the odor of blood and monster goos of all kinds being replaced by the scents of every nice soap they could find, and having Gordon again letting him do things like this- it felt like he was in a dream.</p><p>Hell, Gordon wasn’t really 'letting him do' stuff this time so much as they were just fooling around together. He was participating, too. He’d <em>instigated!</em></p><p>Well, technically he’d instigated last time too, but that was a favor for Benrey. An exchange. This time, he was just doing it because he <em>wanted</em> to. They were fooling around, like normal partners. Like they were just-</p><p>Benrey felt a paralyzing wave of mingled anxiety and excitement at the idea that he <em>was having sex with Gordon</em>! Or would be soon, anyway. He guessed it depended on perspective.</p><p>All too quickly, Gordon was clean enough that Benrey was certain the weirdness-levels of him putting his mouth on his feet were as low as they could go. Now it was time for his promised reward. He wanted it so, so bad. Way bad. But to his great internal frustration, he hesitated anyway. It was apparently a harder hurdle than he’d thought. Would Gordon know what he meant by it? Could he possibly understand how embarrassingly ardent and tender Benrey felt right now?</p><p>His skin was warm, like all humans-  freckled lightly, with golden undertones. His toes were just a little bit pruney from the bath. He wasn't sure if Gordon was able to smell anything on a person after they'd washed, but Gordon's warm human scent was still clearly discernible to him- this close he was all but wrapped in it. It was wonderful mixed with the Gardenias. The sense of intimacy was overwhelming, and he was very glad that Gordon couldn't read his thoughts and find out how sappy this all made him feel.</p><p>“Benrey?”</p><p>“Huh?” Oh fuck, had Gordon been talking? He’d completely missed it.</p><p>He looked up, and was met with Gordon smiling at him, looking about as affectionate as Benrey felt. Like he’d read his mind or some shit again. The sight of his vivid green eyes without glasses in the way and the wet hair curling up around his face made Benrey’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>Gordon tilted his head. “May I please have a kiss?”</p><p>…</p><p>Never mind about the whole ‘looking at Gordon’ thing causing him palpitations. That sentence had Benrey worrying about cardiac arrest. He had no wherewithal to worry about what kind of stupid expression he must be making, so he just nodded as firmly as he possibly could.</p><p>He was not a man to disappoint.</p><p>Ok, he was a man who disappointed often. But not when it came to foot smooches. He’d never been able to give anyone any before, so he was going for a perfect record here.</p><p>He closed his eyes as he finally took his prize, pressing a gentle little kiss to the dear curve of his sole that Benrey had thought about so much. He smelled Gardenias and Gordon, and he tasted the hard tapwater, the chemicals of the soap, and-<br/>
and a new taste. A Gordon taste, otherwise indescribable. Even when he'd made himself pull away, he couldn't go far. He looked up at Gordon from where he was instead, hoping desperately to see a pleased reaction.</p><p> ---</p><p>Benrey’s lips were thin and cool, but soft, pressed to the highest part of the arch of his foot for just a moment. He looked up at Gordon after the little kiss, but didn’t move- only one of his wide, wet eyes was visible from underfoot. He looked more vulnerable than Gordon had ever seen him before.</p><p> </p><p>The sight did something to Gordon he didn’t expect. It was a foreign feeling to have someone literally under his heel, much less Benrey. And much less to be kissing him there like it was an honor, and looking up at him like that, so… so… adoringly, he guessed was the right word. Worshipfully, maybe. Oh boy, that was a weird thought. Somewhat guiltily, he realized it wasn’t a bad one, though.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon wanted to say something, wanted to make that feeling clear to Benrey too somehow. And he remembered the importance of praise well.</p><p>“You look good down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey’s eyes closed like he couldn’t take Gordon’s gaze and words together, then he turned his head just a little and kissed the same place much harder, all but smashing his face against Gordon’s skin. The message, Gordon thought, felt almost the same despite the lack of words. He pulled away, but not far, resting his forehead against the ball of Gordon’s foot instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s- what’sa guy supposed to say to that, huh? What the fuck?”</p><p>He looked to the side, almost talking to himself. “‘Thanks’? ‘I like it here’? ‘Damn Freeman just stab me with those words since…uh.”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, losing the sentence partway through, and leaned against Gordon further with a little sigh that he could feel whisper against his heel.</p><p>“Sharp words’re bad. I dunno then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… understand you I think, don’t worry about it.” Gordon had felt that intense kiss like it’d been electricity against the soft and rarely touched skin above his heel.  The wash of heat through his belly had been unexpected, and he’d taken a while to respond as a result. He hoped it hadn’t been interpreted as disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you... like what you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah man. I do.” He said, a little more heavily than intended. “A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey made a little helpless noise and gave him another of those hard kisses, then another, then another, until he was fervently pressing his mouth to every part of the sole of his foot. It was a little ticklish, but it was far more-so more of that electric sensitivity. Gordon made a little noise, trying not to jerk away by accident, toes curling up.</p><p>-----</p><p>Benrey spread his knees as his dumb cock reacted to all the attention he was getting to lavish on Gordon, trying not to breathe too hard. As excellent as rubbing and massaging Gordon’s feet had been, getting to kiss and worship them as much as he liked was overwhelming, and he’d kind of succumbed immediately. He was trying to at least try to keep things chill, though. Even if he <em>was</em> getting dizzy again from how hard he was.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah.”</p><p>Oh, shit. That pleased little noise had come from <em>Gordon</em>. Benrey chanced a little glance upwards, and found he was being looked at. The expression on Gordon’s face as he watched him with such intent, even through half-lidded eyes, was kind of unbearable- especially when paired with the sight of his mostly-hard dick laying against his thigh. Benrey almost wanted to ascribe an embarrassing word like “lusty” to it.</p><p> </p><p>He stifled a little groan in another kiss against Gordon’s sole, cock dribbling onto the floor. This whole thing was much more arousing knowing Gordon was getting off on it too, yeah; but that made it even harder to be good than before. He wanted desperately to ask if he could get another footjob at some point, maybe even… directly, this time. Or just touch himself while he lavished Gordon with attention, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Losing his cool a little, he gave in to a sudden urge and licked a stripe up the hot skin of Gordon's sole, tilting his foot back with both hands. He didn't even have time to start to panic after he'd done it, either- as soon as he did, Gordon made a shivery little sound from his throat, leg tensing. Was that.. had he moaned? Was it a moan, like officially?</p><p> </p><p>It was. Ah, shit. Benrey suddenly really, really couldn't handle this anymore. He grabbed Gordon’s other ankle and gave his other sole a lick too. Gordon groaned again, unmistakably this time; a soft little pleased noise that came with an accompanying curl of his toes.   Benrey uncurled them with one hand and licked the under-curve of those, too- fervently, unthinkingly. He got another soft ‘ahh-’  in return. His dick ached.</p><p> </p><p>"Gordon." He started, too urgent to be embarrassed. "Can I jack off."</p><p> </p><p> There was a short pause. "No."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help his whine of protest. He genuinely hadn't expected the answer, and while preferring to be submissive in bed as a general rule, Benrey wasn't really a guy who enjoyed getting blue-balled. But, he realized, almost in alarm, he'd listen anyway. He would suffer, sure, but if Gordon told him not to touch himself, he wouldn't do it.</p><p>But then Gordon spoke again, and he looked up.</p><p>----</p><p>“Come here.” Gordon breathed. As nice as this was, Benrey was too far away. Right now, he didn't want to sit up here on this chair and watch him jack off on the floor. He wanted Benrey pulled close. He wanted to pamper him, too. To be right there when he came.</p><p>Benrey came up to him, obediently, although his legs trembled a little when he stood. Gordon wasted no time pulling him up so they were flush together, chest to chest, and kissed him deeply. Their erections slid together slickly, and Gordon found out firsthand that that was the warmest part of Benrey he’d felt so far. He reached down and squeezed his butt firmly, gripping each cheek in one hand for leverage to grind their hips together. He didn't think Benrey would mind. The needy sound he made into his mouth when Gordon did confirmed that hypothesis.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed him again, only pulling back for a breath.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Benrey said dumbly at no one in particular. Gordon wanted to eat him alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- turn around for me?” He asked. When Benrey just looked at him in confusion, he took him by the shoulders and gently led him until he was sitting the other way on Gordons lap. Then, he lifted his legs to sit crisscrossed, and scooted Benrey forwards a little until he could easily put both feet in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey’s hand shot out in a vice grip on his thigh.  “Uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say?” Gordon asked, because what he was going should be obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey didn’t make any sound, but shook his head so hard that a few droplets of water from his hair splashed on Gordon’s face. He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, here. Lean back so I can see better.”</p><p>It was easily accomplished with a hand on his chest- Benrey seemed almost delirious, and was letting Gordon more or less manipulate him as he pleased until he had him how he wanted. His cock was flushed red and leaking impressively against his stomach, but he didn’t move.</p><p>“Look at you, leaving that thing alone. It’s gotta ache a little, right? You’re being such a good boy.” He said, experimentally, just to see it twitch and leak a little more against his belly. Benrey hissed.</p><p>“Stop being mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok, Sorry.” No more teasing, he got it.</p><p> </p><p>He took Benrey in hand- for the first time, he realized. It was actually a little warm, which for Benrey was very hot. His hips twitched when Gordon touched it.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Benrey panted, and Gordon knew exactly what he was asking for since his feet were like an inch from his dick at this point, but unfortunately for Benrey, he wasn’t quite done appreciating this dick for the first time properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Be patient.” Gordon pulled his foreskin back with his thumb until the dark, wet head popped out, and Benrey flinched with his whole body. Gordon didn’t relent, rubbing the around the tip with his thumb, and the flinch turned into a whole body shiver.</p><p>“Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>, come on, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon remembered he was doing this to focus on Benrey, so he shouldn’t be mean. He relented, lining his cock up, and then experimentally pressing his feet together so they were sole-to-sole with Benrey’s erection squished between them. He was worried that his arches would be too high for that to really work, but it seemed he’d underestimated Benrey’s stupid monster cock. It was a perfect fit.  </p><p> </p><p>“A. Ah-“ Benrey seemed like he was trying to say something, but not getting anywhere at all. Gordon didn’t bother asking. He was too eager to explore more.</p><p>In this position, Gordon’s cock was rubbing against Benrey’s round little ass. It was a little bit of a tease, but this wasn’t about Gordon- it was about Benrey’s pleasure this time. He used the chance to try some new techniques. First, just because he’d wanted to, he tried to curl his toes around the shaft some. Benrey sucked in a breath, so it was a good move, but it wasn’t as comfortable as the previous position, so he switched back.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah, fuck, nn- ahh-” Benrey’s head fell back softly on Gordon’s shoulder, breathing out moans on every breath that dissolved into helpless little whimpering noises as they continued. It seemed words were beyond him.</p><p>It was clear he was enjoying himself, though, which was enough for Gordon.</p><p>He experimented with pressure and speed for a while, eyes glued to Benrey’s dripping erection, and firmly ignoring his own dick.</p><p> </p><p>"Guh. Gordon.” Benrey whimpered comprehensibly with some clear effort after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? You gettin’ close?” Gordon replied breathily, adjusting himself to squeeze Benrey’s cock a little harder on each stroke. From the near-purple blush of the head and the way he was dribbling pre almost constantly, and how tense the muscles of his thighs and stomach were, he had to be.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey made a high pitched little ‘Mmm-‘ that might have been agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon moved a little faster. “Gonna cum, baby? Go ahead. Don’t hold back on me, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Benrey nod, and then with the permission, started fucking his hips up properly into the attention he was receiving. It might’ve been hard to maintain their balance like that for a long time, but they didn’t need a long time. It wasn’t even a full minute before Benrey’s noises turned into hiccups and then cut out completely, and Gordon felt his dick pulsing underfoot as he came all over his own belly and Gordon’s feet.   </p><p>Absently, he wondered if that was like a creampie or something, but it wasn’t a very focused thought. Gordon felt like every inch of him was electric, all the way down to the tips of his toes. His dick was throbbing, eyes glued to Benrey’s dick as it shot again and again.</p><p>After a very impressive orgasm, Benrey slumped against him with a little huff.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon’s voice was embarrassingly tight with need when he spoke.</p><p>“Benrey can- um. Can I-“ His hands slipped to grip at Benrey’s slender hips, probably too hard, fighting the urge to just pull him close and rub himself on that tempting ass that was currently <em>just</em> too far away for his aching erection to do anything but brush.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I rub off on you?” He managed, horniness overriding embarrassment. “Just a little hotdogging maybe? If not I’ll- uh, I’ll jack off or something, but I’m dyin’ here man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow-“ Benrey’s voice was all out of breath in a way that made Gordon’s dick twitch in protest, pliant and relaxed in his arms. “This got you all hot? That’s- that’s really gay of you, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon grit his teeth, out of patience. “I already told you it’s bi. Can I cum on your ass or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” Benrey’s genuine surprise that he was so serious was half funny and half arousing. “Yes, yeah, definitely. Hotdog is go.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon must be getting used to the Benrey-isms, because the phrasing there didn’t even phase him, or his raging hard-on. He wasted no more time, pulling Benrey in by the grip he had on his hips and bending him over a little until he could press his cock in between his tight, round asscheeks. He was manhandling him a little, but he couldn't find it in himself to give a shit at the moment. He was too transfixed by the sight of his own flushed-dark erection against Benrey's pale skin. There wasn't a blemish on him, surprisingly.</p><p>The sight and feeling soon took over all of his brain, and Gordon stopped worrying about much of anything at all. He squeezed and felt up his plump cheeks while holding them in place to thrust between, breathing raggedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot.” Benrey muttered suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Gordon gasped. It wasn’t his fault he was confused- he was a little distracted at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always so hot, bro. Especially here.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon hadn’t thought about how he must feel to Benrey because of the differences in their body temperatures. He was sure as shit thinking about it now.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it nice? You like it?” He panted, still humping him. Some part of his short-circuiting brain wanted desperately in that moment to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Uh- it's, it's nice.” Gordon could kind of hear in his voice how much he was jostling Benrey with his thrusts. He felt a little bit feral.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’ll warm you up anytime you want. I’ll warm you up right now.” He was babbling, but he was about to cum, so he thought he deserved a pass.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Do it- betcha will. Gayass. Come on my back like in a- uh, porn.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon groaned, too turned on to even listen to the stupid bullshit Benrey was saying to him. It roughly translated to “this turns me on too”, and that was fucking sufficient for him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had lube I’d fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d- uh, let you.” Benrey responded, alarmingly casually for being out of breath and bent double with a man grinding on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Man. That was it for Gordon. He bent over Benrey, practically picking him up in a hug, rutting against him messily as he fulfilled his promise and came in ropes on his back, all the way up to his shoulder blades. He let out a shuddery, groaning breath as the last shivers rolled through him, falling back on his ass and taking Benrey with him so that he was more or less seated on his lap. It pressed his messy back to his chest, but Gordon couldn't care less at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey settled more comfortably against him instead of getting up. After a minute of being seemingly content to remain still with Gordon sitting there beneath him and catching his breath, he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm. Gonna have to... shower again, bro."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon huffed against his shoulder. “Fuck. How long you think we’ve been in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey made another thoughtful noise.</p><p> </p><p>“MmmmmMMMmmm… Not long enough for the water to run cold. Long enough for the others to probably joke about us, uh, porkin’."</p><p>"Which we did.” he added proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon lifted Benrey off of his lap and set him down gently, then stood with a groan, stretching his back. “You think there’s any chance they’ll let us just sleep or something after this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nnnnope.” Benrey said, already pouring the entire rest of the bottle of vanilla body wash over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noouh, then we’ll just be even more tired, silly-goose. And you just said we don’t have lube.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon just rolled his eyes. They both washed off again, this time as quickly and efficiently as possible, and then returned together, Benrey grabbing his gun, to redress. Unlike when they’d entered, they did so in the same block of lockers this time. Any awkwardness about one’s body around someone tended to fade after the things they'd just done.</p><p> </p><p>“PS3 logos? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Benrey sputtered a little, yanking his indeed PS3 logo covered boxer-briefs the rest of the way on. “They were a gift.”</p><p>Gordon just laughed, not bothering to ask who from.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Benrey had redressed, Gordon was still in the middle of his own much more arduous process of suiting back up. Suddenly, something smacked him in the forehead and landed in his lap mid armor-latch.</p><p>He looked down. It was a pair of what looked like… running socks.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re women’s but they’ll fit I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon picked them up and looked them over. “Huh. Thanks. I guess my toes really got a heavy hitter out here now, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You never think about them. They are my responsibility now.” Benrey declared flatly. Gordon snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah- no. Thanks for the socks, though.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give them the care they need."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon just sighed and pulled the socks on. </p><p>They fit perfectly, but that wasn’t really as disconcerting as it’d probably be if Benrey hadn’t just got done kissing every square inch of Gordon’s feet. A foot guy could probably tell; like cup size or whatever.  Gordon wasn't into either, and he didn't think anyone could tell someone's pants size just looking at their butt, so he didn't exactly have a corollary, but, well. Occam's razor and all that.</p><p>Despite his very genuine desire for a nap at the moment- maybe even a nap together, he thought with a little embarrassment- Gordon felt invigorated. He was clean, he was happy, and he’d just had some fantastic stress relief. He probably wouldn’t even be bothered by Bubby ribbing him right now.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell like a mall soap store.” Bubby indeed ribbed as soon as everyone was together.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon threw a half- full powerade bottle at his head without hesitation. “You’ve never even been to a mall.”</p><p><br/>
Bubby dodged neatly. “Well you don’t have to be an asshole about it. Especially after we had to wait 30 years for your asses to finish fucking.”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t fuck we didn’t have any lube.” Benrey declared without any intonation at all as he beelined towards their stolen snacks and began shoving items in every pocket on his outfit. Gordon recalled how embarrassed he’d been the first time, and felt immensely grateful that Benrey was, in his own way, a pretty private man when it came to sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh w. well that was responsible of you!” Tommy told him approvingly, snatching a rice crispy treat out of Benrey’s hands. “I hope you had a nice time anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. Found some warm vanilla sugar, bro - here smell me.”</p><p> </p><p>To Gordon’s mild disconcertion, Tommy did sniff the air. “Oh- yeah, that’s what that is!”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Coomer, who was doing some calisthenics in the hallway, spoke up. “I think it’s time we got a move on, men! If we leave now, I reckon we can get to the Lamda complex in 4 hours!”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon sort of doubted that, but he found he didn't mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EPILOGUE!!!! I ALMOST FORGOT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Benrey.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon didn’t even need to say anything else- upon hearing the particular tone he’d used, Benrey immediately dropped the packet bomb he’d just picked up and trotted to Gordon’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon had learned the hard way that when he felt a smooch was inevitably within his grasp, Benrey would not hesitate to pull Gordon down into the kiss-range by his ponytail, and how hard he could comfortably do so was something he was still working on, so he quickly bent down to Ben-level on his own and offered his cheek when in range.</p><p>Benrey loudly smooched that cheek- since the others now knew about "their torrid affair, bro", he had never skipped a possible chance to show off about it that Gordon could think of.</p><p>He carefully tapped on Gordon's jaw, and Gordon obligingly turned his face. Benrey then kissed him on the lips much more gently and sweetly before he trotted off again, cheeks pink and smiling like a cat who’d just found the cream.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy, who had watched the entire exchange with open surprise, the gun he’d been in the middle of loading limp in his grasp, looked over at Gordon when Benrey was out of ear-shot.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I- I hope you, uh. Know how incredible that is, Mister Freeman.”</p><p> </p><p>Gordon felt like he was probably smiling stupidly too, but he didn’t care to stop. “Yeah… I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know he- won’t. Exactly be, changing? Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that, man. I’m glad he won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a click beside him as Tommy got around to loading the new cartridge.  “Then,… I’m glad too. I won’t um- won’t have to give you a shovel-talk, this way.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a barking laugh out of Gordon.  “With your aim, I’m fuckin’ glad!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled back a little. “You uh, should be!”</p><p> </p><p>And if Benrey ended up going back and picking up the bomb afterwards anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Well. Nothing was perfect. And maybe Gordon didn’t really want Benrey to change- not really. If he ended up blowing up a tank with it later, that was just a bonus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTES:<br/>-Benrey is a warm vanilla sugar bitch, he just is, im sorry<br/>-sorry for all the...items and brands and shit here? i kept running into places where i needed stuff<br/>-Bubby and Coomer skipped straight to marriage in order to get Bubby actual healthcare, since Black Mesa property doesnt get benefits<br/>-STILL CANT DO SEX IN HEV SUIT, IT HAD TO COME OFF, SORRY HALF LIFE FANS<br/>-Yeah Gordon probably couldn't see with his glasses off very well, but he couldn't see well with them all steamed up either so I'd imagine they came off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>